My Favorite Song
by Viselle
Summary: Teruntuk gadis pecinta kelinci yang kurindukan.
1. Not a Bad Thing

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Not a Bad Thing**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Not a Bad Thing** yang dipopulerkan **Justin Timberlake**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk jika kau jatuh cinta padaku._

.*.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Ichigo menutup ucapannya dengan senyum. Walau yang didapatnya dari si gadis hanya dengusan sambil lalu, ia tetap tak jera menyampaikan salam perpisahan yang manis. Ia percaya, jika tidak hari ini mungkin besok si gadis beriris violet akan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam hati yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Jika tidak besok, mungkin hari berikutnya, atau hari berikutnya lagi. Sebanyak apa pun hari yang harus ia lalui, sepanjang apa pun, Ichigo tak akan menyerah.

Janji adalah sesuatu yang mudah diucapkan. Orang bisa mengucapkannya dengan mudah setiap waktu, lalu mengingkari dengan sama mudahnya. Tapi Ichigo bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Ia akan berusaha menepati setiap janji yang dibuat. Ketika ia berjanji untuk menjaga cinta, Ichigo akan melakukannya. Ia akan menjaga cintanya tetap utuh, bahkan ketika gadis yang dicintai tak kunjung memberinya kesempatan untuk mencinta.

Ia tahu alasan si gadis begitu menutup diri. Seseorang di masa lalu pernah menyobek hatinya, menyebabkan luka yang begitu dalam. Tapi Ichigo yakin dirinya bisa menjadi pengobat luka itu. Membalutnya dengan sempurna sehingga bekasnya tak akan lagi bisa terlihat. Dan ia tak akan berhenti meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ucapannya dapat dipertangungjawabkan. Karena sang gadis bersurai hitam, pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu masam?" tanya Ichigo sembari menjajari langkah sang gadis pujaan di koridor menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 4, di mana kantor Konsultan Keuangan tempat kerja mereka berada.

"Apa kau belum sarapan?" Ichigo menambahi lagi pertanyaannya.

Si gadis hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu membuang muka, seolah bertemu Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Ichigo berusaha menahan diri, bersabar dengan ketidakacuhan itu. Karena ia yakin pada akhirnya gadis itu akan menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang akan melengkapi bagian kosong dalam hati gadis itu. Ia akan menjadi orang yang mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi si gadis menjadi nyata.

"Apa susahnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Suatu waktu Ichigo pernah bertanya. Ketika itu mereka terpaksa bertahan di kantor karena badai salju begitu membahayakan di luar sana. Sementara teman-teman sekator mengisi waktu dengan minum di kafe lantai dasar gedung. Ichigo memilih bertahan di kantor yang sepi, karena gadisnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu berdiri di dekat dinding kaca, memnadangi salju yang mengamuk di luar sana.

"Apa susahnya berhenti mengejarku?" Si gadis balik bertanya. Mata beriris violet itu menantangnya. "Apa untungnya bagimu mengejar gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak menginginkanmu, padahal banyak gadis lain yang begitu ingin menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Sangat sulit untuk berhenti mengejarmu, karena aku yakin kau diciptakan untukku." Si gadis memutar mata mendengarnya. Gadis itu pasti berpikir ia mencoba merayu dengan bermulut manis. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Ichigo tak memiliki kemampuan bermulut manis, bahkan omongannya cenderung kasar. Semua orang di kantor mengetahuinya. Seharusnya, gadis itu pun tahu, sebab sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama.

"Bisa dibilang, belum ada keuntungan yang kudapat dari pengejaran ini. Bahkan aku lebih sering terluka karena diabaikan olehmu." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan kedua.

Ekspresi gadis itu berubah, terlihat gurat rasa bersalah di matanya. Namun hanya sesaat, setelahnya si gadis kembali memasang topeng dingin dan angkuhnya. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku mungkin saja merasa terganggu dengan pengejaranmu ini? Bahwa aku tidak suka dengan semua yang kaulakukan?"

Ichigo terdiam.

"Kau sudah menyatakan dengan jelas cintamu, dan aku sudah menyatakan dengan sama jelasnya, jika aku tak bisa membalas cinta itu. Seharusnya, kau berhenti setelah mendengar jawabanku."

Ichigo menghela napas. "Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti."

"Itulah masalahmu, Kurosaki. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang percuma."

"Tak ada yang percuma dalam cinta." Ichigo berkeras.

Kali ini si gadis yang menghela napas dalam. "Menurutmu seperti itu. Tapi bagiku, kau hanyalah pengganggu."

Kata-kata itu begitu menohok, bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat pernyataan cinta Ichigo ditolak. Ia tak pernah ingin menjadi pengganggu, sebaliknya ia ingin menjadi seorang pendamping yang bisa melengkapi hidup gadisnya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau ikut _blind date._ Karena merasa terganggu olehku."

"Dari mana kautahu?!" Mata violet gadis itu membelalak ngeri. Segera diambilnya jarak dari Ichigo. "Kau benar-benar seorang _stalker_ , Kurosaki."

Ichigo membiarkan dirinya mendapat label _stalker_ dari sang gadis, tak memeduli hal itu. "Kenapa kau membuang-buang uang demi mendapatkan cinta, padahal tepat di depanmu ada seseorang yang bisa memberikannya secara gratis?"

"Mungkin karena aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma." Setelah mengatakan itu gadis bermata violet menjauh, meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian memandang badai salju dari balik dinding kaca.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi gadisnya dari kejauhan. Si gadis membuat jarak dengannya. Mulai dari kubikel yang dipindahkan ke sudut terjauh dari Ichigo hingga pekerjaan yang dipindahtangankan agar mereka tak lagi harus menangani klien yang sama. Gadis itu benar-benar berniat menjauhinya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan semangat Ichigo. Jika pendekatan satu tak berhasil, ia akan mencoba cara dua, tiga, bahkan seratus untuk mendekati gadisnya.

Seratus, salah! Seribu cara sudah Ichigo lakukan untuk menaklukan gadis pujaan. Namun, sampai sekarang gadis itu tak bergeming. Jangankan cinta, bahkan sedikit senyum tak diberikan gadis bersurai hitam itu untuknya. Hati gadis itu membeku, enggan terbuka untuknya.

"Apa susahnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Lagi. Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berbulan-bulan kemudian.

"Apa susahnya berhenti mengejarku?" Si gadis pun kembali balas bertanya.

"Sangat sulit untuk berhenti mengejarmu, karena aku yakin kau diciptakan untukku."

Seperti _deja vu_ mereka mengulang percakapan di hari bersalju itu, tanpa memedulikan matahari musim panas yang bersinar terik yang terlihat dari balik dinding kaca. Namun, kali ini tampaknya perbincangan mereka akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebab kali ini si gadis tak memutar mata, atau tampak kesal karena ucapan Ichigo. Gadis itu malah mengulum senyum ketika bertanya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengar apa yang bisa kautawarkan untukku. Aku tak ingin kau memenuhi pikiranku dengan janji-janji manis yang hanya akan membuang waktuku."

"Aku tak pandai membuat janji manis," ujar Ichigo.

"O ya. Lalu apa yang kaupunya?" tantang sang gadis.

Ichigo menelengkan kepala. Mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai ubin.

"Aku menunggu, Ichigo."

Senyum Ichigo mengembang saat mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku hanya bisa memberikan hal-hal remeh untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengarkan," ujar gadisnya.

Ichigo berdeham sebelum memulai. "Aku hanya bisa menawarkan diri menjadi suara terakhir yang kaudengar malam ini, dan malam-malam berikutnya di sisa malam yang kita miliki." Ia memutus jarak dengan mengambil satu langkah lebar, sehingga kini ia dan gadisnya hanya terpisah sehasta. "Setiap pagi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu balas menatapku, karena itu adalah cara terbaik untuk memulai hari. Aku tidak akan menawarkan janji-janji kosong padamu. Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan, di saat kau jatuh, kau akan selalu punya tempat untuk mendarat. Di sini ... di dalam pelukanku." Dengan satu rengkuhan, Ichigo membawa gadisnya ke dalam pelukan, mendekap gadis itu dengan erat sembari berbisik, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Rukia?"

Hanya satu kata yang ingin Ichigo dengar, dan kata itu jualah yang lirih terucap dari bibir gadisnya.

"Ya."

.*.

 _fin_

.*.

Hola, saya kembali dengan kumpulan drabble. Saya tidak tahu fanfik kumpulan kisah pendek yang terisnpirasi dari lagu ini akan berakhir dalam berapa chapter, karena berapa jumlah chapternya tergantung dengan jumlah review yang masuk di chapter pertama (sebelum chapter kedua dipublish). Bingung kenapa saya bilang begitu. Biar saya jelaskan.

Jadi, untuk chapter selanjutkan akan saya buat sesuai lagu yang diminta pembaca di kotak review. Setiap orang boleh memberi satu lagu untuk saya jadikan ide cerita. Lagunya boleh dari bahasa apa saja, dari genre apa pun, asal bisa didownload secara _free_. Tapi tidak boleh berupa instrumental, dan pastikan lagu yang dipilih (jika dalam bahasa asing selain Inggris) ada terjemahannya di Mbah Google, supaya saya enak mendalami liriknya. O ya, satu hal yang penting pairing untuk fanfik ini adalah IchiRuki. Pembaca hanya memberi lagunya, tidak boleh meminta pairnya diganti atau memberi plot cerita. Tapi tetap ada kemungkinan jika nantinya berakhir no pair, tergantung lagu yang dipilih. Tambahan lagi, supaya nggak salah paham. Kumpulan drabble ini bukan cerita bersambung, setiap chapter adalah kisah yang berbeda, nggak seperti kumpulan drabble yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini sampai selesai. Maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Overdose

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Overdose**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Overdose** yang dipopulerkan **EXO M**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena cinta adalah perangkap yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan._

.*.

Jika cinta adalah candu, maka dia adalah ekstasi. Zat adiktif memabukkan yang kini mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahku, dari jantung hingga ke ujung jari. Kecanduanku telah sampai ke taraf yang membahayakan. Aku akan mati. Ya, aku akan mati karena dia. Sebentar lagi.

Dia. Gadis bermata ungu itu, masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dengan cara tak biasa. Dia jatuh dari balkon tepat ke dalam dekapanku. Pertemuan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Dalam sekejap mata dia mengisi hari-hariku. Dengan sengaja mencoba mendobrak pintu hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, ujarnya. Semula aku tak percaya. Ah, bagaimana cinta bisa datang secara tiba-tiba dan dalam waktu sekejap mata? Aku sama sekali tak percaya. Tapi dia menaklukkanku. Dia mampu membuatku percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Klise memang, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Dia menginginkanku, dia mendapatkanku, lalu dia menyakitiku.

Dia. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu, ekstasiku, pergi. Tanpa kabar, dia meninggalkanku. Dia memberiku cinta, mengambil hatiku lalu pergi begitu saja. Yah, dia benar-benar luar biasa.

Kulakukan segalanya untuk menghapus segala tentangnya. Entah berapa banyak gadis yang kuajak berkencan untuk memudarkan kenangan gadis mungil bermata violet. Mungkin sepuluh atau ... sudahlah, aku tak mampu mengingat, yang jelas semua itu hanyalah usaha bodoh yang malah membuatku senewen.

Rambut hitam sebahu, mata sewarna ladang lavender, kulit seputih porselen. Aku mengingat segala tentangnya. Sentuhan, pelukan, dan aroma yang seperti musim semi. Tak satu pun yang menghilang dari pikiranku.

Cinta adalah penyakit. Kecanduan yang berbahaya. Dia membuatku overdosis. Semakin lama semakin sulit mengontrol perasaanku padanya. Aku semakin jatuh ke dalam ketidakwarasan dalam mencinta.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Teman-temanku mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanku. Ah, apa yang bisa kukatakan. Mereka benar. Aku sudah menjadi gila. Benar-benar gila sehingga melakukan apa saja untuk menemukannya.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya tentangnya. Kau hanya persinggahan. Sebuah pion untuk mencapai keinginannya. Tapi kau─kau benar-benar bodoh, Ichigo. Gila."

Perkataan Renji masih membekas di pikiranku. Lembar-lembar kertas hasil _print out_ di mejaku berisi segala hal tentang gadis lavenderku. Kini, aku tahu semua. Segala hal tentangnya sudah tak lagi menjadi rahasia. Pria lain mungkin akan langsung lari setelah mengetahui rahasia tersembunyi itu, tapi aku tidak. Menyibak tirai masa lalu malah membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Lagi pula, seorang gangster sepertiku tak jauh berbeda darinya, bukan? Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menjauh, malah semakin bersemangat. Rupanya cinta benar-benar penyakit kronis yang mampu menggerogoti pikiran manusia.

.*.

Akhirnya, kutemukan dia. Salah! Dia yang datang untuk menemukanku.

"Aku di sini untuk membunuhmu."

Moncong pistol berada tepat di antara alisku. Satu tarikan pada pelatuk, maka aku akan kehilangan nyawa. Alih-alih ketakutan, aku malah tersenyum. Aku menyambut kehadiran gadisku dengan suka cita, sebab sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Ah, aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Lakukan, jika itu yang kauinginkan."

Mata ungu itu menyipit ke arahku. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak acuh. "Lebih baik mati daripada tidak mendapatkanmu."

"Kau Gila." Dia mengataiku, dan aku tak peduli. Sudah terlalu sering orang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Bahkan aku sudah mencap diriku sendiri gila. Aku menjadi tidak waras karena dia telah meracuni hidupku. Meracuniku dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

"Ayo, jadikan aku satu lagi keberhasilanmu, Rukia." Kutantang dia.

"Itu bukan namaku." Ia menyahut dari rahang yang terkatup.

"Tapi itu yang kutahu darimu. Namamu Rukia. Aku yakin kau tidak berbohong, karena nama itu juga yang tertera di akta kelahiranmu."

"Kau tak tahu apa pun tentangku!" Dia berang. Matanya menatapku nyalang. Tapi aku tak melihat kemarahan, justru aku melihat cinta. Ya, aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Setidaknya, dari semua kebohongan yang diucapkannya, ada kejujuran.

"Aku tahu segalanya, Rukia. Segala hal bahkan setiap inci tubuhmu."

Mata ungu itu membelalak marah. Itu adalah hal yang paling kusuka darinya. Ketika matanya menyorot marah ke arahku, dia justru terlihat teramat seksi.

"Hubungan singkat kita tak bisa membuatmu mengerti diriku."

"Tapi cukup untuk membuatku mencintaimu."

"Kau bodoh, Kurosaki. Gila. Aku mendekatimu untuk mendekati pamanmu Yhwach, dan melenyapkannya."

Aku tersenyum, dan dia memutar mata. "Kau sangat hebat karena berhasil melakukannya, aku salut padamu. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin pamanku itu lenyap, tapi belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Kau telah membantuku. Terima kasih."

"Kau benar-benar tak waras, hah?"

"Ya. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dia membelalak ngeri. Cinta. Dia tak pernah mengingini cinta. Tapi aku justru memberinya semua yang kupunya.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Jangan seperti ini, mencintai bukan hal semengerikan itu." Aku mencoba meraihnya. Rukia melangkah mundur.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Namun, yang kuinginkan justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kuingin memeluknya dengan erat. Sekali ini aku ingin menyimpannya dalam dadaku. Tidak. Sekali tak akan cukup. Aku tak bisa berhenti. Berada dalam dekapannya begitu nyaman sehingga aku tak bisa berhenti. Setiap hari, setiap saat, aku ingin dia berada di dekatku. Tanpanya, aku seperti mati. "Tinggalah bersamaku, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak." Dia menjawab sembari berusaha membuat jarak.

"Jangan, tetaplah bersamaku," pintaku.

"Tidak."

"Hentikan semua ini dan tinggalah di sampingku."

"Tidak. Aku harus membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Kau punya pistol dan aku begitu dekat. Mati lebih baik daripada harus kehilanganmu. Nyawaku ada di tanganmu."

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Inilah aku," sahutku sembari merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Sepertinya membunuhmu adalah hal yang sia-sia," ujarnya tak yakin.

"Kalau begitu jangan. Daripada membunuhku, lebih baik kau menikahiku."

Matanya melebar, menatapku tak percaya. "Aku sudah menerima bayaran untuk membunuhmu."

"Dan aku yang membayarmu."

"APA?!" Dia tampak benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawaban santai dariku.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan cara apa pun."

"Kau gila!"

Lama kelamaan aku suka mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Gila! Gila! Gila! Cinta adalah kegilaan. Cinta adalah kecanduan yang mematikan. Cinta adalah ... dia. Rukia.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku?" tanyanya sembari menyimpan pistol.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku akan menang. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu," sahutku yakin.

Dia menghela napas, lalu menoleh garang padaku. "Kau menyebalkan."

Kuberanikan diri mendekat. menangkap tangannya sebelum dia menjauh. Tangan putih itu begitu mungil dalam genggamanku. Satu kecupan kudaratkan di ujung jemari. "Mulai sekarang kau milikku."

Dia adalah candu yang memerangkapku. Tapi aku tak ingin keluar. Selamanya. Karena cinta adalah perangkap yang terlalu indah.

.*.

 ** _fin_**

.*.

Hola~ Apa kabar semua? Gimana puasanya masih lancar? Hehe ...  
Lagu yang saya pakai untuk chapter ini adalah lagu lama dari EXO, Overdose. Pertama dengar saya langsung suka, dan setelah tahu arti liriknya, lagu itu langsung jadi salah satu favorit saya. Thanks buat Haruna Aoi yang sudah rikues lagu ini.

Karena inti yang saya dapat dari lagu itu adalah seseorang yang kecanduan cinta, makanya saya bikin Ichigo jadi begitu. Gila karena cinta. :v

Buat yang rikues, semoga suka dengan drabble _gaje_ dari saya ini. Mudah-mudahan nggak kapok baca karya saya setelah ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

ps: karena chapter dua udah publish, rikues ditutup ya. ;)


	3. I Love You

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **I Love You**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **I Love You** yang dipopulerkan **April Lavigne**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Sebuah kata cinta yang sulit terucap._

.*.

 _ **Rukia's pov:**_

Bulir-bulir hujan mulai membasahi, ketika ia melangkah menjauh. Aku menatap punggung yang sedikit tertunduk, tak seperti ia yang biasa terlihat gagah. Kuhela napas berat. Apakah ini akhir? Apakah setelah ini aku tak akan bisa mendekat padanya lagi?

Mendongak. Kutatap hujan yang turun. Perlahan tetesannya semakin banyak dan terasa menyakitkan ketika menimpa wajah. Aku mencintaimu, ingin kuteriakkan kata itu. Tapi ia sudah terlalu jauh pergi, terlalu jauh untuk mendengar suaraku di bawah rinai hujan.

Ia tak pernah bertanya apakah aku mencintainya atau mengapa aku memilih bersamanya. Kukira itu karena ia mengerti apa yang kurasa. Nyatanya, aku salah. Ia tak tahu, jauh dari mengerti tentang aku.

Aku suka melihat senyummu.

Sekali waktu pernah kukatakan itu. Ia pun tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Aku suka gayanya yang tampak cuek, namun biasa tersipu oleh sedikit pujianku. Aura keras tapi lembut yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Dengan cara tersendiri, ia tampak layaknya bintang. Sang _Superstar_ yang mampu merebut perhatian kaum hawa. Ia tampan, walau dengan rambut oranye yang mencolok itu. Matanya yang sewarna madu indah, dan ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan atletis. Sedap dipandang mata. Dan aku tak lupa bahwa ia juga memiliki suara yang indah. Ia seringkali menyanyikan lagu untukku dengan gitarnya, atau melalui _line_ telepon ketika aku tak bisa tidur di malam hari. Namun, bukan karena itu juga aku mencintainya.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apakah ia merasakannya? Perasaanku yang tak pernah terlontar lewat ucap. Apakah ia bisa merasai cinta yang kutunjukkan lewat kasih dan perhatian, bahkan terkadang omelan? Apakah ia bisa mengerti bahwa keangkuhan membuat kata cinta tak pernah dapat meluncur dari bibirku?

Kuharap ia mengerti─walau tidak sekarang─bahwa cintaku ada, dan akan selalu ada untuknya. Karena ia begitu indah, terlalu indah. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak menyadari bahwa seringkali aku bersyukur bahwa ia memilihku untuk berada di sampingnya. Namun, bukan pula parasnya yang membuatku merindu.

Dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Alasanku mencinta. Segala hal yang ada di dalam dirinyalah, entah baik maupun buruk. Semuanya. Aku mencintai semua yang ada padanya.

Ia pemberang, tak berpikiran panjang, suka berkelahi, bermulut kasar, karena itulah seringkali ia terlibat dalam masalah. _Bad boy._ Ya, ia seorang lelaki yang buruk─karena sikap berangasan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Bahkan ketika kakakku berkata tidak mengizinkanku berhubungan dengan berandal itu, aku berkeras untuk bersamanya. Karena ia mampu mengeluarkan sisi lain dari diriku. Sisi lain yang semua tak kutahu ada dalam diriku.

Ujarnya, "Aku adalah pungguk yang merindukan bulan."

Salah. Ia bukanlah sang burung hantu yang hanya mampu memandangi rembulan. Ia adalah matahari, yang mampu memberi bulan kekuatan untuk bersinar di malam gelap. Ia adalah matahariku. Hanya saja ia tak tahu. Karena aku tak memberitahunya. Kini, ketidaktahuan itu membuatnya pergi. Melangkah keluar dari kehidupanku. Perlahan menjauh.

Kini, hujan semakin mengganas. Sebentar lagi aku akan menggigil. Namun, bukan dingin yang kutakutkan, melainkan hati yang membeku karena ditinggalkan. Apa jadinya aku tanpanya? Bagaimana bulan mampu bersinar tanpa seberkas cahaya dari sang matahari? Ah, _Kami-sama._ Jika ia pergi, aku akan hidup seperti zombie. Hidup segan, mati tak mau. _Kami-sama,_ bawalah ia kembali padaku. Jika Kau melakukannya, aku akan mengatakan cintaku padanya. Dengan lantang, membuang semua keangkuhan. _Kami-sama,_ aku ...

 _Kenapa kau tidak berusaha sendiri, Rukia?_

Aku tersentak. Memicing pada bayang yang berdiri tegak di depanku.

 _Apa selama ini kau pernah berusaha untuknya? Berusaha memertahankannya?_

Aku terdiam. Sementara bayang yang sama persis diriku itu terus berbicara.

 _Selama ini kau hanya diam. Menerima apa yang ia berikan. Kau begitu pasrah sehingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyerah._

"Tidak!" raungku. "Aku memberinya cinta sama besar dengan yang kuterima." Aku membela diri.

" _Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya."_

"Seharusnya, ia bisa merasakan."

" _Begitukah? Jangan naif, Rukia. Terkadang cinta perlu diucapkan dengan kata sebagai sebuah kepastian."_

"Kepastian?" Aku membeo.

" _Ya, semudah itu. Ia menginginkan kepastian. Berikan itu padanya, maka ia akan kembali padamu."_

Aku berlari, dan terus berlari, tanpa memedulikan hujan yang mulai mereda. Aku hanya ingin segera mencapainya. Mengembalikan waktu agar ia tak pernah pergi. Aku ingin ia di sini, bersamaku, memelukku.

Sosoknya terlihat di kejauhan. Kupercepat langkah untuk meraihnya yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Ichigo!"

Nama itu kuteriakkan bersamaan dengan bunyi nyaring klakson kendaraan. Lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali hijau ketika aku melangkah tadi. Dengan ngeri kutatap mini bus yang melaju ke arahku. Suara klaksonnya memekakkan telinga.

"RUKIA!"

Kudengar ia meneriakkan suaraku dengan panik dari seberang jalan sana, kemudian ia berlari ke arahku, berusaha mencapaiku sebelum mini bus.

TIIINNN!

Suara klakson memenuhi telingaku. Mataku terpejam, pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpa.

Aku tak ingin mati. _Kami-sama,_ semoga ini bukan mautku. Semoga aku hanya akan berakhir di ruang rawat rumah sakit sebagai pasien kecelakaan, bukannya kamar mayat.

Namanya menjadi kata terakhir yang kusebut dalam hati sementara menanti hantaman keras pada tubuhku, yang nyatanya tidak terjadi.

Perlahan kubuka mata. Langsung bertatapan dengan mata sang sopir mini bus yang tampak sangat bersyukur. Aku menunduk. Hanya ada jarak setipis kertas antara tubuhku dan bumper depan mobil. Aku selamat.

" _BAKA!_ " Kurasakan pukulan di puncak kepala, diikuti dengan genggaman erat di tangan, kemudian aku diseret ke pinggir jalan.

Sopir mini bus berlalu dengan ucapan yang kudengar sayup-sayup. Sepertinya tadi pria itu berkata agar aku lebih berhati-hati di lain kesempatan. Tenang saja, Pak. Kali lain aku tak akan membiarkan diriku melangkah ke tengah jalan kecuali lampu penunjuk boleh menyeberang menyala.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?" Aku mendongak, menatap pemilik mata madu yang tengah mengomeliku. "Kau bisa saja celaka tadi. Dasar teledor, harusnya kau memerhatikan lampunya sebelum menyeberang. Syukurlah, sopir tadi merem tepat waktu jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi padamu." Ia terus mengomel panjang kali lebar mengenai kelengahanku tadi, sementara aku memandanginya dengan takjub.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"HAH?" Ia terperangah. Matanya menatapku tak percaya. "Kau─"

"Aku mencintaimu." Lagi. Kukatakan hal yang sama.

"Kepalamu terbentur ya? Atau korslet kena hujan?" Ia terlihat sangsi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku men─" Ia menutup mulutku yang mengulang kalimat sama bak kaset rusak.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu. Tak perlu mengulanginya lagi sekarang. Oke?" ujarnya malu karena kini kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku mengangguk, dan ia melepas tangan dari mulutku.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" tanyaku dengan memelas.

Ia mendesah. "Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu. Lagi pula, harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu, kalau tidak kejadian─"

Kupeluk ia dengan erat, membuat ucapannya menggantung di udara.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku.

"Ya, sekarang aku tahu," sahutnya seraya membalas pelukanku.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Yuhuuu! Chap 3 up! Kali ini rikuesannya Damai, lagunya April Lavigne yang berjudul, I Love You.

Hai, Damai. Tenang, lagu yang kamu saranin kepilih kok, dan semoga yang saya tuliskan di sini memuaskanmu ya. 😉

O ya, saya mau jelasin. Kalo rikuesnya emang sudah ditutup karena chapter 2 udah up kemaren. Tapi, tenang saja semua lagu yang dirikues di review Chap 1 akan saya buatkan drabble. Harap sabar menanti ya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	4. The Ghost of You

Disclaimer: **Bleach** **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **The Ghost of You**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **The Ghost of You** yang dipopulerkan oleh **MLTR**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Bagaimanapun aku mencoba, aku masih mengingat dirimu._

.*.

Musim panas berlalu dengan cepat. Udara kering nan lembab berganti menjadi dingin yang menusuk. Orang-orang terpaksa selalu mengenakan mantel atau jaket ketika keluar rumah, begitupula pria berambut jingga yang tengah melangkah di trotoar yang dihiasi pohon-pohon yang merangas. Pria itu bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang pekerja seni, tepatnya sekarang ia bekerja sebagai seorang pencipta lagi. Lima tahun yang lalu, orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai gitaris band. Namanya dielu-elukan bersama personil band lainnya. Tiga album berhasil membuat nama Ichigo dan teman-temannya melejit yang tentunya menghasilkan digit di buku tabungan Ichigo terus melejit. Namun, sebelum perilisan album keempat, Ichigo mengundurkan diri dari band bernama Bleach itu. Alasannya tak pernah diungkap ke publik sehingga penyebab Ichigo meninggalkan kawan-kawannya tepat di saat mereka berada di puncak karier masih menjadi misteri. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahui alasan menghilangnya Ichigo dari panggung hiburan, dan lebih memilik balik layar sebagai tempatnya bekerja.

Waktu berlalu. Ingatan orang-orang mengenai Ichigo memudar, meski namanya masih sering disebut-sebut karena Bleach masih berada di tangga teratas dunia hiburan, dan semua itu berkat lagu-lagu yang diciptakan Ichigo yang dengan apik dinyanyikan oleh Grimm, sang vokalis Bleach.

Hari-hari Ichigo menjalani kehidupan yang sunyi, terkadang ia hanya berada di ruang musik di rumahnya bersama sebuah gitar, atau berada di ruang lain dengan komputernya. Tak seorang manusia pun yang menemani. Namun sesekali ia akan pergi keluar, menjamah udara segar untuk pergi membeli kebutuhan harian atau sekadar duduk di taman mencari inspirasi. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya hari ini, Ichigo mendudukkan diri di bangku besi yang menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan, dalam diam menyesap semua keindahan di depannya.

"Kau sendirian lagi?"

Suara itu mengetuk indra dengan Ichigo, membuat kepalanya tertoleh. Seorang wanita memakai gaun kuning polos selutut tanpa mantel maupun jaket duduk di sampingnya. Seketika keningnya berkerut.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Kau tak senang aku datang?" Si wanita mengerucutkan bibir tak senang.

Ichigo menghela napas, mengembalikan tatapannya ke danau.

"Jangan seperti ini, Ichigo. Jangan terlihat menderita di depanku. Kumohon ..."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa tersenyum ketika melihatmu. Kau ..." Ichigo tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti." Wanita itu tertunduk. "Aku hanya akan membawa kenangan sedih jika muncul di hadapanmu, kan?"

Ichigo mendesah. "Kumohon ... jangan berkata apa pun."

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo dengan rahang terkatup.

"Baiklah ... sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

Dan ketika Ichigo menoleh wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Jemari Ichigo terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, menguatkan hati bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah pilihan terbaik. Pilihan yang mampu membuat hatinya tetap utuh. Namun seberapa pun ia menguatkan hati, air mata itu tetap luruh. Perlahan menuruni pipinya hingga mencapai rahang.

 _Kau mencoba hidup tanpanya, tapi itu mustahil. Selamanya dia akan selalu bersamamu. Hidup di hatimu._

Marah karena suara yang bergaung di dalam kepalanya, Ichigo berdiri, berderap cepat meninggalkan danau.

.*.

Ichigo melangkah memasuki sebuah bar yang mulai ramai di awal malam, duduk di depan meja bar dan memesan bir dalam sebuah gelas besar. Ia berencana untuk mabuk malam ini, berharap dengan melakukan itu dapat memperbaiki isi kepalanya. Dalam sekali minum ia menghabiskan setengah isinya, membuat bartender yang berdiri di belakang meja melengkungkan alis.

"Minuman keras tidak baik untuk hati. Kau akan cepat mati kalau minum-minum terus," ujar sebuah suara. Tanpa berpaling pun Ichigo tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia mendengus dan menggumamkan, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau mau mati, Ichigo?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Kuharap tidak, karena mati bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sungguh. Aku belajar dari pengalaman."

Ichigo menenggak minumannya lagi. Kali ini menandaskan seluruh isi gelas. Kemudian ia turun dari kursi dan melangkah ke pintu. Ternyata minuman keras pun tak mampu menghalau wanita itu.

 _Lima tahun, Ichigo. Selama lima tahun kau melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengenyahkan dia, dan tak satu pun cara berhasil. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin segelas besar bir mampu melakukannya?_

Ichigo merapatkan mantelnya, memasangkan kancing-kancing hingga ke bagian leher guna mengusir angin dingin yang menyusup membekukan. Ia melangkah melalui trotoar yang ramai. Dan wanita itu kembali muncul di sisinya, masih memakai gaun selutut berwarna cerah itu, tanpa mantel seolah udara malam di musim gugur sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Wanita itu tersenyum. Senyum yang langsung membangkitkan emosi terdalam Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul di hadapanku, hah?!" Suaranya mengundang tatapan ingin tahu orang di sekitar. "Kapan kau akan berhenti? Kapan kau akan pergi."

Wanita berambut hitam itu menggeleng. Matanya yang berwarna ungu berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak bisa." Suara wanita itu sepelan bisikan. "Kau selalu memanggilku. Tak pernah berhenti."

Napas Ichigo tertahan, kepalanya tertunduk. Untuk sesaat ia terlihat akan jatuh, namun kemudian ia mengangkat wajah, menatap wanita bermata ungu itu. "Pergilah ... agar aku bisa kembali pada kenyataan. Biarkan aku melanjutkan hidup."

Walau sedih wanita itu mengangguk. Melangkah mundur, sosok mungil itu menghilang dalam keramaian.

.*.

Malam telah pekat, ketika Ichigo kembali ke rumah. Tempat itu sepi seperti seharusnya, dingin dan gelap. Ichigo duduk di sofa bersama penerangan temaram dari lampu duduk di meja di sampingnya. Telepon berbunyi nyaring di sebelah lampu, namun Ichigo tak bergerak untuk menjawab. Kemudian terdengar bunyi klik yang menandakan mesin perekam pesan mulai bekerja. Ichigo memang sengaja mempertahankan teknologi jadul itu di rumahnya; telepon rumah dengan mesin penjawab yang akan merekam pesan yang ditinggal penelepon untuknya.

" _Ichigo, ini Ibu. Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ibu meneleponmu untuk menanyakan rencanamu untuk besok. Apa kau akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kuchiki? Tahun ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka akan mengadakan upacara peringatan kematian Rukia. Ibu harap kau bisa datang sebagai penghormatan pada mendiang istrimu. Segera telepon Ibu. Kami menyayangimu."_

Ruangan kembali hening, hanya suara napas Ichigo yang menderu terdengar. Ia mencengkeram dadanya, memukul-mukul dengan maksud menghilangkan rasa sesak yang seketika menyergap kala nama itu disebut. Rukia ... mendiang istrinya ... wanita yang kematiannya menjadi penyebab mundurnya Ichigo dari dunia hiburan.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu semenjak sebuah kecelakaan merenggut Rukia dari hidup Ichigo. Pergi ... menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi dapat ia sentuh, namun masih selalu dapat ia lihat. Di setiap saat, di setiap waktu. Berulang kali Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan bayang Rukia, mengusirnya, mengenyahkannya, tapi bayangan itu selalu kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Seolah wanita itu tak mau melepaskannya. Atau mungkin dirinya yang tak mampu melepaskan.

" _Kau selalu memanggilku. Tak pernah berhenti."_

"Benarkah aku yang selalu memanggilmu, Rukia? Apa aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu? Apakah aku tak sanggup ...," Ichigo terdiam sesaat, "sialan!" Ia mengumpat. "Aku memang tak sanggup kehilanganmu. Aku tak bisa tanpa dirimu ... aku─Rukia kembalilah ..."

"Nah kan, kau yang memanggilku." Tawa renyah terdengar. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau selalu memanggilku. Tak pernah berhenti."

Ichigo menghela napas, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa aku bisa bertahan. Aku mencoba hidup tanpamu. Seperti orang bodoh" Ia mengangkat mata, menatap Rukia yang tengah tersenyum padanya. "Lucu, bagaimana kupikir diriku melalui lima tahun ini dengan hati yang utuh, padahal semua itu terjadi karena kau selalu ada."

"Kau tak dapat melepaskanku seperti aku yang tak mampu melepaskanmu. Kita terikat," ujar Rukia.

"Aku menyerah, Rukia ... aku tak bisa melawanmu. Tak sanggup melepasmu."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Yuhuuuu! Ketemu lagi dengan Ann di sini. Maafkan karena fanfik ini baru saya lanjutin setelah sekian lama. Salahkan saja ide yang mandek di lagu The Ghost of You-nya MLTR, padahal lagunya bagus tapi idenya emang nggak muncul-muncul. Jujur aja, chapter ini selesai setelah beberapa kali rombak isi cerita.

Untuk Eueu semoga kamu suka dengan apa yang saya tulis, meski endingnya rada-rada gimana gituh. Hahaha ...

Untuk kalian yang sudah baca, ripiu, fav, dan follow, makasih banyak ya. Maaf nggak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu.

Chapter berikutnya, lagu Kana Nishino yang Still Love You, pesenannya Uzuki71. Semoga kali ini nggak makan waktu banyak buat bikinnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	5. Still Love You

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Still Love You**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Still Love You** yang dipopulerkan **Kana Nishino**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca.

 _(note: italic for flashback)_

.*.

 _Ketika selamat tinggal telah terucap, adakah kesempatan untuk kembali bersama?_

.*.

Hujan reda dengan perlahan. Orang-orang yang semula berteduh di bawah atap stasiun mulai beranjak ke tujuan masing-masing. Namun, gadis berambut hitam itu tak lantas melakukan hal yang sama. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya semula, larut dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Mengingat masa di mana dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu di depan stasiun ini untuk menunggu seseorang.

.

" _Aku minta maaf karena kau harus menungguku lagi, Rukia," ucap pemilik rambut jingga itu._

 _Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Apa boleh buat, sekolahmu jam pulangnya lebih lambat," ujarnya mengerti._

" _Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman membuatmu terus menungguku," kata pemuda itu._

" _Jadi, kau tak ingin aku menunggumu?" tanya Rukia. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Ichigo?"_

" _Bukan begitu," sahut Ichigo. "Maksudku adalah aku yang ingin menunggumu."_

 _Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Terima saja keadaan ini," ujarnya. "Aku senang kok melihatmu berlari menghampiriku lalu berucap maaf."_

" _Ekh?!"_

.

Sembari menghela napas, Rukia melanjutkan langkah. Menggerakkan kakinya di trotoar yang masih dihiasi bercak-bercak basah. Ia kembali ke jalan yang sudah tak ia lalui hampir lima tahun. Jalanan kota yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun lebih. Tak banyak yang berubah, jalanan beraspal itu masih selebar sebelumnya dengan berbagai toko mengisi sisi jalan. Trotoar siang ini tak terlalu ramai sehingga Rukia bisa leluasa menikmati kenangan yang mengalir di setiap langkah yang ia pijakkan.

Jalanan ini membawa begitu banyak kenangan. Mengalirkan rindu yang meremas jantung Rukia. Ia mengira setelah lima tahun berlalu kenangan itu tak akan terasa begitu menyakitkan, nyatanya tajamnya masih menusuk ulu hati.

Di jalanan ini Rukia menemukan cinta pertamanya. Seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang mengisi hari-hari di tahun kedua dan ketiga masa SMAnya.

Pertemuan takdir yang klise. Pemuda itu menabrak Rukia, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab di atas trotoar.

.

" _Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf." Pemuda itu langsung membantu Rukia berdiri. "Aku sangat ceroboh, aku berlari terlalu cepat. Maafkan aku."_

 _Bukannya marah, permintaan maaf yang berlebihan itu malah membuat Rukia geli. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia sembari menepuk-nepuk debu dari roknya._

" _Syukurlah kalau kau─kau terluka!"_

 _Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda itu. Memandang ke lututnya yang terdapat luka yang mengeluarkan darah, hanya sedikit. Tadi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit, sekarang baru ia merasa sakit, tapi hanya sedikit. Namun, si pemuda yang menabraknya malah heboh dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke sebuah klinik._

.

Pertemuan itu menjadi awal perkenalannya dengan Ichigo. Perkenalan yang membuat hubungan pertemanan terjalin, lalu perasaan Rukia berkembang, pun milik Ichigo. Dari teman menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mereka mengisi hari-hari satu sama lain. Stasiun menjadi tempat pertemuan. Di mana Rukia menunggu Ichigo sepulang sekolah agar mereka bisa bertemu.

Kedai takoyaki yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depan Rukia juga menguatkan kenangannya bersama Ichigo. Mengingatkannya pada hari festival budaya di sekolah. Ketika itu, kelas Rukia membuka keda takoyaki. Ichigo datang untuk berkunjung, berdiri di depan stand kelas Rukia sembari menunggu Rukia memasak takoyaki untuknya. Hasilnya tak terlalu buruk untuk seorang yang baru pertama kali memasak takoyaki, tapi tetap saja menurut Rukia takoyaki yang ia hasilkan tak layak makan karena gosong dan bentuknya awut-awutan. Namun, Ichigo dengan santai mengatakan bahwa takoyaki buatan Rukia enak dan menghabiskan semuanya dengan lahap.

Sepotong demi sepotong kenangan datang, beberapa membawa senyum ke bibir Rukia, tapi tak jarang membuatnya meringis menahan pedih luka hatinya. Nyatanya, waktu tak dapat membuyarkan rasa itu. Tak mampu mengubur kenyataan bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Rukia cinta itu masih bersemi.

.

 _Rukia menyembunyikan diri di balik mesin minuman otomatis, ketika langkah pemuda yang ia buntuti terhenti. Dengan hati-hati diintipnya pergerakan pemuda berambut jingga itu, agar ia tak kehilangan jejak. Pemuda itu berbelok di pertigaan, menuju jalan yang dipenuhi kedai makanan dan pertokoan. Rukia bergegas keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mengejar langkah cepat pemuda itu. Namun ia terlalu lamban, pemuda itu menghilang. Rukia celingukan berusaha menemukan pemuda jangkung dengan rambut nyentrik tersebut di antara puluhan pejalan kaki. Nihil. Pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang sekarang._

" _Ke mana perginya?" Rukia menggumam sembari mencoba menerka kedai atau toko mana yang dikunjungi si pemuda. Ia terus melangkah sambil terus mencari, sedikit meragu apakah jalan yang dipilihnya mengarah kepada pemuda itu atau sebaliknya. Di depan sebuah toko buku ia berhenti, instingnya mengatakan pemuda itu berada di sana. Namun, ia abaikan instingnya dan terus melaju sampai seorang melompat di depannya._

" _KENA KAU!"_

 _Rukia melompat mundur selangkah, terkejut dengan kehadiran si pemuda yang semula ia buntuti. "K-kau ..." Jantung Rukia memacu, menjadi detak cepat tak beraturan._

" _Kenapa mengikutiku, hah?" Pemuda itu bersidekap, matanya menyipit ke arah Rukia._

" _A-aku tidak─" Rukia berusaha berkilah, namun tak menemukan alasan yang tepat._

" _Kau memang mengikutiku, mengaku saja," cecar pemuda bernama Ichigo itu._

 _Rukia pun bersidekap. "Itu karena kau. Kau menolak ajakanku untuk pergi bersama dan malah pergi sendiri, tanpa bilang-bilang pula. Aku kan ..." Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tak sanggup mengakui bahwa dirinya cemburu karena berpikir Ichigo pergi menemui gadis lain. Statusnya sebagai pacar Ichigo tak mampu membuat Rukia merasa tenang, karena seperti yang semua orang tahu Ichigo pemuda yang populer._

" _Aku hanya ingin membeli buku," jelas Ichigo._

" _Sendirian?" selidik Rukia._

 _Jemari Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, terlihat salah tingkah._

" _Kau mau menemui siapa?" cecar Rukia._

 _Ichigo terlihat kaget. "Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_

" _Lalu mengapa tidak mau mengajakku? Kita kan bisa pergi bersama. Kau pasti ingin menemui seorang gadis, ya kan?" tuduh Rukia. "Siapa yang ingin kau temui?"_

 _Mendengar kata-kata Rukia pemuda itu malah tersenyum. "Ayo." Pemuda itu meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggamnya erat, lalu menariknya masuk ke toko buku._

" _I-ichigo, kita mau ke mana?"_

" _Temani aku."_

" _Kau pikir bisa mengelak begitu saja?" ujar Rukia sambil mencoba menarik tangannya dari Ichigo. Genggaman Ichigo yang begitu erat membuat ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

" _Ikut saja, dan kau akan dapat jawabannya. Dan jangan memaksa melepas tanganku, nanti tanganmu sakit," ujar Ichigo._

" _Kalau begitu, jangan menggenggamnya terlalu erat," sahut Rukia._

" _Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu," tukas Ichigo sembari menarik Rukia untuk mengikuti langkahnya._

 _Mereka berhenti di depan meja kasir yang juga merangkap customer service._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pramuniaga yang berdiri di belakang meja._

" _Saya ingin mengambil pesanan." Ichigo menyerahkan nota._

" _Sebentar saya cek dulu." Si pramuniaga memasukkan nomor nota pemesanan ke komputer, kemudian berkata, "Pesanan Anda sudah selesai. Sebentar saya ambilkan." Pramuniaga itu melangkah ke ruangan dalam._

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pesan?" tanya Rukia penasaran._

 _Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia. "Sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

" _Eh? Untukku?"_

 _Ichigo mengangguk. "Aku ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah, makanya aku tidak ingin kau tahu. Tapi kau malah menuduhku janjian dengan gadis lain," papar Ichigo._

 _Rukia menunduk malu. "Maaf ...," gumamnya._

" _Lain kali, jangan meragukanku," pinta Ichigo._

.

Namun, Rukia tetap meragukannya. Tak dapat menguatkan hati untuk percaya kepada pemuda yang dicintai. Keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan antara satu sama lain memicu pertengkaran demi pertengkaran. Tak peduli seberapa besar cinta yang dimiliki, perlahan tapi pasti hubungan merenggang, ikatan menjadi rapuh kemudian terputus.

.

 _Ichigo menyandarkan punggung di dinding stasiun. Rukia memerhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam, sementara jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Ichigo. Perlahan Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya. Mata cokelat itu memandang Rukia cukup lama, tak ada binar kebahagiaan di sana. Hanya sinar redup nan sendu. Peluk erat Ichigo menyampaikan segalanya. Sebuah kalimat yang tak mampu diucap oleh lisan. Rukia menyadarinya, inilah akhir dari kisah mereka. Setelah seminggu lalu Rukia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan melanjutkan studi di kota lain, Ichigo telah mengambil keputusan untuk melepasnya. LDR tak menjadi pilihan bagi dua orang yang tak lagi bisa saling memercayai, sehingga perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik._

" _Apa kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Rukia bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. Ia ingin menangis, tapi menahan air mata sekuatnya._

" _Apakah perlu untuk mengucapkannya?" Ichigo balas bertanya._

 _Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak ingin mengucapkannya."_

" _Terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."_

" _Maaf ... maaf ... maaf ..." Meski mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi Rukia masih merasa kurang. Permintaan maafnya tak akan pernah cukup untuk memperbaiki keadaan, maupun membatalkan perpisahan._

" _Ssshhh ... Jangan menangis. Kumohon." Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, dan Rukia terisak._

 _Perlahan pelukan terurai. Genggam tangan sedikit demi sedikit terlepas. Masing-masing mengambil langkah mundur menjauh, meski tatap masih saling bertemu. Pandangan Rukia mengabur oleh air mata. Perih. Baru ia menyadari, ini pertama kalinya. Ia kehilangan cinta, dan tak mungkin bisa menggapainya lagi._

.

Setelah perpisahan itu, Rukia tak pernah bertemu Ichigo lagi. Bahkan sebuah kata hai tak bisa Rukia kirimkan kepada Ichigo. Ia tak merasa berhak menyapa pemuda itu lagi, apalagi untuk menemuinya. Karena ialah yang pergi dari Ichigo, meninggalkan pemuda itu ke seberang samudera. Namun, disinilah dirinya sekarang. Kembali menapaki kenangan bersama Ichigo. Setelah kembali ke Jepang, Karakura menjadi tempat pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Menjadi tempat pertama yang ia datangi. Karena di kota ini orang yang sangat ingin ia temui berada.

Setelah memuaskan diri berkeliling kota, Rukia kembali ke stasiun. Sebenarnya, dalam hati ia berharap secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichigo atau menemukan seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya kabar Ichigo. Sayang, nasibnya tak sebaik itu. Tadi ia memang bertemu salah satu adik Ichigo, Yuzu, saat berada di toko oleh-oleh, tapi Yuzu hanya bisa memberitahunya bahwa Ichigo tak ada di sana. Walau ia ingin mengorek lebih banyak tentang Ichigo, Rukia harus menahan diri karena Yuzu tengah sibuk melayani pembeli yang datang ke toko, keberadaannya hanya menambah repot Yuzu. Lagi pula, sikap Yuzu tak terlalu bersahabat kepadanya, bahkan cenderung dingin. Hal itu wajar mengingat apa yang sudah Rukia lakukan kepada kakak gadis itu. Akhirnya ia kembali ke stasiun dengan hanya kantong plastik berisi takoyaki yang ia beli di kedai tadi.

Dengan langkah gontai ia semakin dekat dengan stasiun. Langit di atas kepalanya kembali gelap, pertanda hujan akan kembali menyapa bumi. Namun, Rukia tak mempercepat langkah. Tidak menyegerakan diri untuk mencapai stasiun. Ia masih ingin tinggal, setidaknya sampai ia bisa menemukan Ichigo. Ada satu kata yang ingin Rukia ucap. Sebuah pengakuan yang dulu tak sempat ia ungkapkan. Waktu mungkin sudah berlalu lima tahun, tapi tak pernah ada kata terlambat, bukan?

Ya, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengungkapkan cinta yang ia pendam, rindu yang tersimpan. Walau mungkin Ichigo tak menginginkannya lagi, Rukia akan tetap mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa sampai saat ini ia masih mencintai Ichigo.

Rukia hampir mencapai stasiun, tapi ia berputar arah, berniat kembali ke toko Yuzu. Entah dengan memohon atau memaksa, ia akan membuat Yuzu memberitahu di mana Ichigo berada.

Baru selangkah, ia menghentikan gerak. Perlahan kepalanya tertoleh ke kiri. Ia ingat tempat itu, tepat di samping papan pengumuman depan stasiun. Tempat itu selalu menjadi tempatnya menunggu Ichigo sepulang sekolah. Dan kini ... di tempat itu─

"Ternyata menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ya, Rukia."

Rukia membeku di tempat selama tiga detik lamanya. Barulah saat pemuda─ah, salah, pria itu─menghampirinya barulah Rukia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak sedang bermimpi. Pria yang kini berdiri satu meter di depannya memanglah orang yang menjadi alasannya kembali ke Karakura. Ichigo.

Pikiran Rukia blank seketika. Sebuah kalimat terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Aku masih mencintaimu."

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Rukia. Tanpa ragu Rukia menyambutnya. "Aku kalah cepat, padahal aku berencana ngomong duluan."

Senyum menular ke bibir Rukia. Dengan satu langkah lebar ia bergerak ke arah Ichigo, memeluk erat pria yang sudah lama ia rinduan.

.*.

 _Sangat sulit untuk mengucap kata selamat tinggal padamu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidak pernah mengucapkannya._

.*.

 _Fin_

.*.

Fiuh~ akhirnya kelar juga fanfik pertama di 2018. Butuh sebulan lebih untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Sepertinya, saya tambah payah sekarang. Hehe ...

Untuk yang request, Uzuki71, semoga berkenan dengan tulisan gaje saya. Dan untuk yang baca terima kasih banyak sudah mampir. Doain semoga tetap bisa ngetik chapter selanjutnya.

Banjarmasin, 08 Februari 2018

See ya,

Ann *-*


	6. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Stay With Me**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Stay With Me** yang dipopulerkan **Chanyeol EXO feat Punch** , yang merupakan Ost. drama seri korea Goblin.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca.

.*.

 _Kita tak dapat mengulang masa lalu, tapi kita dapat memperbaiki masa depan._

.*.

Ini miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Berkas kepemilikan sudah ditandatangani dan kini hotel tiga puluh lantai yang sebelumnya dimiliki Aizen Enterprise sudah menjadi hak Kurosaki Internasional. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhasil mengambil bangunan yang dahulu direnggut Aizen dari orangtuanya. Mengembalikan hotel bernama Masaki Paradise itu ke pemilik aslinya.

" _Kaa-san, Otou-san,_ aku sudah mendapatkan kembali milik kalian," bisiknya, berharap orangtuanya di atas sana mendengar dan ikut berbahagia bersamanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan berkas-berkasnya di sini, siapa tahu kau ingin membacanya sekali lagi." Pria berkacamata di depan Ichigo mulai merapikan berkas-berkas di meja, memasukkan sebagian ke tas kerja sedang sebagian lain ditumpuk dan diletakkan di depan Ichigo.

"Kau ingin pergi, Ishida?"

"Ya. Aku punya seorang istri yang tengah hamil besar di rumah, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja melahirkan," jawab Uryuu sembari menarik risleting tas kerjanya. "Maaf, tak bisa menemani merayakan kemenangan ini."

"Aku mengerti. Pulanglah. Sampaikan salamku pada istrimu, dan kalau kau perlu bantuan kau tahu bagaimana menghubungiku."

"Tentu." Uryuu menegakkan tubuh, lalu mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Ichigo dengan jabat erat. "Sekali lagi, kuucapkan selamat, usahamu selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya mencapai tujuannya."

"Kau cukup banyak membantu usahaku. Terima kasih."

Dengan satu senyuman tipis, Ichigo mengantar kepergian Ishida. Surat-surat pengesahan kepemilikannya atas Masaki Paradise masih ada di meja. Ichigo meraihnya membaca setiap kata yang tertuang di dalamnya. Secara formal ia belum memperkenalkan diri kepada setiap karyawan hotel, tapi ia yakin semua orang sudah tahu mengenai pemindahan hak milik ini. Ia telah keluar-masuk kantor manajer selama hampir seminggu, mengatur pertemuan dengan pemegang saham utama yang tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan kekuasaan kepemimpinan hotel karena tak ada pembeli lain yang berminat mengambil alih hotel tersebut. Ah, bukannya tidak ada yang berminat, tapi Ichigo mengusahakan agar minat mereka hilang. Yah, menjadi salah satu penguasa dalam bisnis perhotelan membuatnya memiliki kemampuan itu.

Masih Ichigo ingat wajah Aizen, ketika pria itu menandatangani surat penyerahan aset. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat kekalahan Aizen, kejatuhan pria itu, dan ia melakukannya dengan cara yang _fair,_ tak seperti yang dilakukan Aizen kepada orangtuanya. Tidak ada tipu muslihat, hanya ada sedikit tekanan agar tak ada pembeli potensial yang menawar untuk Masaki Paradise.

Ichigo melangkah ke brangkas yang tersembunyi di balik panel geser. Brangkas itu baru dipasang tadi sore dengan kombinasi password yang hanya diketahui oleh Ichigo. Setelah menyimpan surat berharganya, Ichigo meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai sekarang adalah kantornya menuju deretan lift gemerlap lalu menekan tombol menuju _penthouse._ Saat itu hampir pukul sembilan malam, Ichigo berpapasan dengan beberapa staf hotel yang langsung berdiri tegak dan menyapanya. Benar dugaannya, berita tentang pengambilalihan sudah menyebar.

Saat melejit menuju lantai teratas hotel dan memandangi panorama kota nan gemerlap, Ichigo tahu dirinya terlalu bersemangat dan gelisah sehingga tidak bisa tidur. Tidur, menjadi sebuah keistimewaan baginya. Sering kali ia hanya bisa tidur selama dua-tiga jam semalam, dan itu pun tidak selalu terus-menerus. Sisa waktunya ia habiskan dengan bekerja atau berolahraga, apa pun untuk membuat tubuh dan otaknya bergerak.

Pintu lift langsung membuka ke _suite_ yang mencakup seluruh lantai teratas. Ichigo melangkah masuk, matanya menyipit memandangi detail-detail yang begitu mewah; lantai marmer, kandelir kristal, barang antik, dan karya seni mahal. Lampunya diredupkan dan sekilay ia melihat rangjang besar di kamar utama. Selimut sutra merah yang tersibak memperlihatkan seprai mewah yang ada di bawahnya.

Ichigo meletakkan kartu kunci di nakas, lalu melonggarkan dasi dan melepas jas. Ia merasakan serangan awal sakit kepala, denyut di pelipis yang mengatakan dirinya akan mengalami migrain beberapa jam lagi. Selain insomnia, migrain adalah harga mahal yang harus ia bayar atas kerja kerasnya dalam bekerja, untuk semua yang ia peroleh kini. Sukses, berkuasam dengan kemampuan untuk mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan.

Ia berjalan melintasi kamar, lampu kota terlihat berkilauan dari jendela besar. Ruang duduknya elegan, tapi membosankan menurutnya. Terlalu berlebihan dengan beberapa kursi dan meja kecil berpelitur serta jambangan besar berisi bunga mawar. Hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan besok adalah memperbaiki seluruh dekorasi hotel. Ia akan membuat kamar-kamar di Masaki Paradise berkelas tapi tetap memberi kenyamanan bagi penghuninya.

Ia merasa resah tanpa sebab yang jelas, dengan kepala yang mulai berdenyut-denyut hebat, lalu melanjutkan berkeliling kamar, menyadari dirinya tidak bisa tidur, tapi juga enggan duduk dan bekerja. Lagi pula, sekarang malam kemenangannya. Ia harus merayakannya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak untuk merayakan. Selama delapan belas tahun kehidupannya di Karakura, Ichigo memiliki banyak teman. Namun, mereka berangsur-angsur pergi ketika dirinya berada di titik terendah. Hanya beberapa yang tetap tinggal dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, salah satunya Ishida Uryuu. Satu-satunya teman yang ia pikir akan berbagi kemenangan ini. Teman terbaiknya Chad juga sedang tak berada di Karakura karena tengah mengikuti sebuah turnamen tinju.

 _Kau punya seorang teman lagi._

Pemikiran itu meluncur ke dalam benaknya, terasa mengejutkan dan manis. Ichigo menghentikan langkah resahnya.

 _Rukia._ Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan gadis itu, karena memikirkan Rukia membuatnya mengingat, mengingat membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Berharap. _Menyesal._

Padahal ia tidak pernah menyesali apa pun. Ia tidak akan menyesali satu malam yang ia habiskan dalam pelukan Rukia, mengubur dirinya dalam dekapan gadis itu demi melupakan penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

Selama beberapa jam ia terlupa akan hotel yang dirampas dari tangan keluarganya, pada kematian tragis kedua orangtuanya. Kala itu ia merasa bahagia dalam pelukan Rukia. Mata violet yang menakjubkan yang mencerminkan hati gadis itu, telah membuat Ichigo melupakan semua amarah, kepedihan, dan kekosongan yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dan kemudian Ichigo pergi diam-diam sementara Rukia tertidur, menuju kehidupan baru di New York, menjadi pria yang memiliki tujuan, tekad, dan amarah seperti dirinya seharusnya, karena ia memerlukan semua itu untuk melakukan pembalasan dan merebut kembali semua yang menjadi haknya.

Ichigo merasa lebih resah lagi sekarang, mengingat Rukia dan bagaimana ia meninggalkan gadis itu membuat amarah lama bergelora di dalam dirinya. Membelokkan langkah memasuki kamar utama, Ichigo menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita tengah meletakkan seember es dengan sebotol sampanye dingin di dalamnnya di samping tempat tidur.

Wanita berseragam staf pelayanan itu menggumamkan sebuah kata yang tidak Ichigo dengan dengan jelas. Mungkin permisi, karena wanita itu melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Tunggu."

Wanita itu bergeming.

"Begini, aku sedang merayakan," kata Ichigo, entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya menghentikan staf pelayanan itu. Mungkin ia terlalu putus asa menemukan seorang teman sehingga memaksa orang asing untuk menemaninya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut merayakan bersamaku?"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa."

Kini, Ichigo mendengar jelas suara wanita itu. Ia membeku untuk beberapa detik, dan tersadar di saat yang tepat untuk menahan langkah wanita itu, membalik wanita itu ke arahnya

"Rukia?" Jemari Ichigo mengcengkeram lengan Rukia, begitu erat sehingga membuat wanita itu meringis.

"Hai, Ichigo, lama tak bertemu." Rukia terdengar dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ichigo tercengang menemukan Rukia di sini sebagai seorang staf pelayanan. Yang benar saja? Kuchiki Rukia yang ia kenal tidak mungkin berakhir sebagai seorang staf pelayanan hotel. Rukia adalah siswa cerdas di SMA-nya dulu, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan berhasil mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, juga seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan. Masa depan gadis itu jelas cemerlang.

Dagu Rukia terangkat sedikit dan mata violetnya berkilat-kilat menjadi lebih gelap, disentaknya tangan dari Ichigo, lalu membuat jarak di antara mereka. "Bekerja."

Itu salah satu yang tak dapat Ichigo lupakan, sikap angkuh dan kuatnya Rukia. Ichigo tiba-tiba dilanda kenangan yang sangat jelas ketika Rukia berkata, "Kau lebih kuat dari ini Ichigo. Kau bukan anak cengeng yang akan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Kau adalah seorang petarung dan seseorang yang dilahirkan untuk menang."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di sini?" Ichigo kebingungan. Ada banyak tanya di kepalanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia. Mungkinkah keluarga Kuchiki mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga Rukia harus menjadi pekerja kasar? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia baru saja membaca berita tentang Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak Rukia, yang menjadi anggota parlemen. Jadi, itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Aku melewati tahapan rekruitmen seperti yang biasanya dilalui pelamar kerja," jawab Rukia, suaranya benar-benar datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Ichigo menekankan kepalan ke pelipis, memejamkan mata sejenak melawan rasa sakit yang begemuruh di kepala dan hatinya. "Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Yang kumaksud adalah bagaimana bisa kau berakhir sebagai staf pelayanan sementara ..."

"Sebenarnya, Ichigo, untuk apa kau peduli. Jadi apa diriku sekarang sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Sebagai seorang teman─"

"Teman? Hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman?" tanya Rukia datar, dan Ichigo membuka mata, menekankan kepalan tangan lebih keras ke kening. Kepalanya sakit. Kemunculan Rukia membuat rasa sakit itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau terkena migrain," kata Rukia tenang.

Ichigo membuka mata, menurunkan tangannya. Ichigo sering mengalami sakit kepala bahkan sejak masih kecil, dan Rukia akan memberinya aspirin, memijat dahinya sembari memangku kepalanya.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Apanya yang tidak penting? Bahwa kau mengalami sakit kepala, atau bahwa kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman?"

"Kita tidak pernah hanya sekadar teman, Rukia."

Rukia membelalak selama satu detik penuh. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun? Kau meninggalkanku, Ichigo!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Membawamu ke New York dan hidup tanpa kepastian. Setahun pertama aku di New York, aku bekerja sebagai pegawai magang dan berbagi tempat tinggal dengan empat orang di apartemen kecil. Aku tak ingin kau hidup seperti itu, sementara di sini kau punya kamar tidur seorang putri yang dipenuhi boneka chappy." Ichigo mendengar Rukia menarik napas pelan.

"Kau benar," kata Rukia setelah terdiam sejenak. "Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku, bukannya meninggalkanku dengan ketidaktahuan dan─"

"Dan?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Dan pembicaraan ini tak akan mengarah ke mana pun."

"Pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke satu hal kemudian ke hal lainnya," jawab Ichigo sementara sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

"Di mana obatmu?" tanya Rukia tenang.

"Ada di bagian depan koperku."

Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo, dan Ichigo duduk merosot di sudut tempat tidur. Samar-samar melalu dentaman di otaknya, Ichigo mendengar Rukia membuka kopernya, kemudian keluar ruangan.

Satu menit kemudian Rukia kembali dan berlutut di sebelahnya. "Minum obatmu," kata Rukia, lalu menyerahkan dua butir tablet dan segelas air pada Ichigo. "Aku sudah memeriksa dosisnya. Dua butir, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk, dan merasakan tangan Rukia membungkus tangannya ketika wanita itu medekatkan gelas ke bibirnya. Bahkan melalui rasa sakit yang berdentam di kepalanya, Ichigo menyadari kehadiran Rukia dan kalimat gantung yang belum wanita itu selesaikan. "Dan apa, Rukia?" tanyanya setelah meneguk obat.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, sekarang istirahatlah." Rukia membimbing Ichigo agar berbaring, kemudian tangan lembut wanita itu memijat dahinya.

.*.

Malam itu, Ichigo tidur lebih dari tiga jam. Ia terbangun pukul enam pagi dan tak menemukan keberadaan Rukia. Ia bergegas menuju ruang kerja setelah mandi dan berpakaian, kemudian menelusuri daftar nama karyawan hotel melalui komputer. Ia menemukan nama Rukia sebagai karyawan tetap yang sudah bekerja di hotelnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Ichigo tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia.

Ia bergegas mendatangi alamat apartemen Rukia setelah memastikan wanita itu tidak mendapat shift kerja pagi ini.

Rasa bersalah mengusik Ichigo ketika memikirkan malam itu, bagaimana ia menyelinap pergi dari ranjang Rukia sebelum fajar tanpa satu pun kalimat perpisahan. Seharusnya, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mengingat sejarah mereka, masa SMA yang mereka lalu bersama. Rukia berhak mendapatkannya. Bahkan jika hal itu tampaknya tidak berarti lagi pada Rukia. Yang sangat mengganggu, hal itu justru sungguh berarti bagi Ichigo. Setidaknya, ia ingin mendapat maaf Rukia untuk apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dan, ia ingin membantu Rukia. Tak akan ia biarkan Rukia menjadi seorang pekerja sementara ia bisa memberikan pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Walau di hati ada keinginan Rukia akan kembali ke sisinya, Ichigo tak berani berharap. Ia sudah menyakiti Rukia sedemikian hebat, rasanya tak pantas jika menginginkan wanita itu kembali padanya. Namun, bagaimana jika ini takdir? Ichigo jelas masih menyimpan Rukia dalam hatinya, dan Rukia masih peduli padanya. Masih ada asa, jika Ichigo ingin mencoba dan ia memang ingin mencoba. Sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan bahwa tak ada seseorang istimewa dalam kehidupan Rukia saat ini.

.*.

Gedung apartemen yang Rukia tinggali cukup bagus, tapi Ichigo akan mencarikan tempat yang lebih bagus lagi. Orang-orang mengamati ketika mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru Ichigo menepi di halaman apartemen, dan ketika Ichigo turun ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Mata Ichigo langsung terpaku pada seorang bocah yang baru saja sampai di anak tangga terbawah. Anak laki-laki itu berusia sekitar enam tahunan beriris violet dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja.

Ichigo membeku.

"Hikaru!"

Ichigo bergerak bersama bocah itu ke arah suara. Melihat Rukia melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Kau meninggalkan─"

Rukia bergeming. Menatap Ichigo dengan mata membelalak.

"Bekalku! Maaf, _Kaa-san,_ aku melupakannya." Bocah itu mengambil kotak bekal dari tangan Rukia. "Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Ia hanya memandangi kepergian Hikaru.

"Kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan." Suara Rukia mengambalikan tatapan Ichigo pada wanita itu.

"Lebih dari pertanyaan, aku berhutang permintaan maaf padamu. Maukah kau menerimanya?"

"Kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu bagaimana mungkin aku mau memijat kepalamu semalam."

Tatapan Ichigo menyapu Rukia perlahan. "Setelah apa yang kulakukan dan yang kau dapatkan bertahun-tahun ini, kau mau memberiku maaf?"

"Ya. Jika kau memintanya."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa kau punya hati sebesar itu?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, Ichigo. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk mendendam. Lagi pula, aku sudah lelah berkelit dari pertanyaan Hikaru mengenai keberadaan ayahnya. Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan? Menjadi ayah Hikaru?"

"Kupikir aku bisa melakukan itu." Sambil tersenyum, Ichigo memeluk Rukia. " _Stay with me_ , kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Yuhuuu ... akhirnya selesai fic yang saya buat dari lagu yang disaranin Lucya Namukaze. Saya pilih lagunya Chanyeol EXO ft Punch, ya, padahal yang Ailee juga nggak kalah bagus, tapi Stay With Me lebih ngena di saya.

Next, lagu Kimi ni Uso atau Kanade, pesanannya Ruichi15.

Makasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah baca dan review. Maaf, saya nggak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu. Tetaplah jadi penyemangat saya dalam berkarya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	7. Kanade

Disclaimer: Bleach ©Tite kubo

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Kanade**

By

 **Ann**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Kanade** – **Sora Amamiya**.

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca.

.*.

 _Teruntuk gadis kelinci yang kurindukan._

.*.

Ketika aku mendongak dan melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran seperti ini seorang diri, pikiranku berkelana ke masa itu. Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu, yang mengawali kenangan kau dan aku.

 _Hei, kau ... gadis mungil pecinta kelinci, masih ingatkah kau akan hari itu? Ingatkah kau pada kenangan kita? Ingatkah kau padaku? Ataukah kenangan tentangku telah tergerus dari ingatanmu?_

.*.

Aku terus menatapnya, murid baru yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Dia cantik, dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut sekelam malam. Namun, yang tak terlupakan darinya adalah matanya. Tatapan mata beriris violet itu tajam, terkesan angkuh, tapi memesona. Seketika aku langsung tertarik padanya.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki. Silakan duduk di bangku kosong di dekat jendela itu."

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk wali kelas kami. Bangku kosong tepat di samping kiriku, yang sejak awal semester tak ditempati siapa pun.

"Saya harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengan Kuchiki," pesan wali kelas kami.

"Ya, Sensei ...!" Kuserukan jawaban yang sama seperti murid lainnya.

Rukia Kuchiki, murid baru itu berjalan menuju ke arahku setelah memberi hormat pada Sensei. Bahkan gerakan hormat yang simpel itu terlihat anggun dilakukan olehnya. Aku menduga dia seorang keturunan bangsawan yang dididik dengan tata Krama yang amat baik. Ada apa denganku? Tak biasanya aku peduli pada seorang gadis seperti ini.

Dia mendekat dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Saat dia semakin mendekat dan mata kami berserobok, aku lupa caranya bernapas. Untunglah itu hanya terjadi sesaat, dan aku bisa tersenyum padanya, walau dengan canggung, yang dia balas dengan senyum yang amat manis.

Hei, inikah yang dikatakan orang cinta pandangan pertama? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh.

"Kau beruntung, Ichigo. Kau harus bicara dengannya, ajak kenalan," bisik Keigo yang duduk di depanku.

"Hah? Oh, entahlah ... dia tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang gampang didekati," sahutku dengan suara pelan.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu, tapi dia sangat cantik. Aku tak akan melewatkannya."

"Ah, bagimu semua gadis cantik."

Peringatan dari Sensei membuat percakapanku dan Keigo terhenti. Keigo kembali menghadap papan tulis dan fokus di sana, walau aku ragu dia benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran, paling tidak dia tak lagi menggangguku.

Selama di kelas tak jarang aku curi-curi pandang pada si murid baru. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Namun, itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Ini pertama kalinya ada gadis yang begitu mempengaruhiku. Ichigo, fokus! Kau ke sekolah untuk belajar. Meski sudah memperingatkan diriku, aku tetap mencuri pandang padanya.

Bel istirahat menggema. Sensei mengakhiri pelajaran. Aku segera membereskan mejaku, berniat pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk membeli roti setelahnya. Namun, aku tak jadi pergi, karena dia mendekatiku. Dia, gadis bernama Kuchiki itu. Gadis yang mampu membuat jantungku jumpalitan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama pelajaran tadi."

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Hanya sekilas, karena jika berlama-lama menatapnya aku takut tak bisa berhenti. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" sahutku secuek mungkin.

"Kau curi-curi pandang padaku."

 _Skakmat!_ Rupanya dia tahu apa yang kulakukan.

"Ti-tidak." Aku berusaha mengelak.

"Aku Rukia, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung. Dia yang mengajak berkenalan lebih dulu, walau perkenalan ini diawali dengan kalimat yang tak biasa.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rukia. Aku Ichigo," jawabku. Karena dia memakai namanya bukan nama keluarga, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Ichigo," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Seketika itu juga aku tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Cinta pertamaku.

.*.

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah perkenalan itu. Aku dan Rukia menjadi kawan baik. Kami belajar bersama, tertawa bersama, dihukum bersama, bernyanyi bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal lain bersama. Tak ada hari yang kulakukan tanpa Rukia. Jika tak dapat bertemu, kami akan saling bertukar kabar lewat pesan. Bahkan terkadang menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam hanya untuk berbalas pesan tentang sesuatu yang tak penting. Kehadirannya bagai angin segar dalam kehidupanku yang monoton.

Kami berbagi tentang segala hal, pemikiran, cita-cita, dan rahasia. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ibuku. Tentang duka dan rasa bersalah yang kupendamkan setelah kematian wanita yang sangat kucintai itu. Aku jarang menceritakan tentang _Kaa-san,_ bahkan pada keluargaku. Karena mengingat _Kaa-san_ selalu membuka ingatan lama tentang bagaimana beliau meninggal. _Kaa-san_ menukar merelakan hidupnya untukku, beliau menyelamatkanku dari sebuah sedan yang melaju kencang ke arahku ketika usiaku enam tahun. Namun, dengan Rukia aku bisa terbuka. Tak ada rasa segan maupun malu. Aku nyaman bersama. Dia pun membagi rahasianya, tentang rasa yang ia simpan kepada seseorang. Rahasia yang menghancurkan hatiku, karena orang yang disukainya bukan aku.

Laki-laki itu bernama Kaien Shiba. Usianya lima tahun lebih tua dari kami. Laki-laki itulah yang menjadi alasan Rukia pindah ke Karakura. Nyatanya, walau terlihat dewasa dan tenang, Rukia begitu naif. Dia percaya bahwa cinta pertama harus diperjuangkan. Makanya, dia rela pindah sekolah di tahun keduanya di SMA demi mengikuti mantan guru privatnya.

Ah, jika memang cinta pertama patut diperjuangkan, aku juga harus berjuang, bukan?

Rukia sangat bersemangat setelah tahu bahwa Kaien adalah pamanku. Sepupu ayahku, yang sempat menjadi guru privatku juga saat di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Namun, sekarang kami jarang bertemu, karena Kaien pindah ke Soul Society dan baru kembali ke Karakura dua bulan lalu. Bahkan di masa dua bulan ini, aku baru bertemu dengan Kaien sekali. Gadis pecinta kelinci itu mengira bahwa aku bisa menjadi jembatan pemersatunya dengan Kaien.

"Kau harus memberikannya!" ujar Rukia sambil memasukkan amplop merah muda ke tasku.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau yang suka padanya?" protesku. Hatiku sudah sakit karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, malah ditambahnya dengan menjadikanku perantara cinta. Rasanya, aku ingin berteriak dan menyampaikan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Namun, aku takut Rukia akan menjauh jika aku melakukannya.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Jangan pelit padaku, kita teman, kan?" Rukia mengeluarkan _puppies eyes no jutsu_ , dan aku tak mampu berkata tidak. Aku selalu lemah jika dia memohon seperti ini.

Walau dengan berat hati, kuemban tugas menyebalkan itu. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan Rukia pada Kaien. Namun, sebelum kusemprot menyerahkan surat itu sebuah undangan datang lebih dulu. Undangan pernikahan Kaien dengan seorang rekan kerjanya memupuskan harapan Rukia, menghancurkan hatinya. Pun perasaanku.

Di depanku Rukia berusaha terlihat tegar, tapi aku tahu apa yang tersembunyi di hatinya. Tak sekali-sekali kulihat dia termenung lalu menangis sendiri. Hatiku koyak, perasaanku tak keruan melihatnya seperti itu.

Sambil menggenggam surat Rukia, kudatangi Kaien. Aku benar-benar bersikap kurang ajar pada pamanku sendiri hari itu. Aku marah padanya, memakinya, bahkan hingga meninjunya. Ayahku yang biasanya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kelakuanku yang cuek dan suka melawan, sampai menghukumku karenanya. Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membela Rukia. Aku ingin mencoba memenuhi harapnya. Hanya saja, aku gagal dan semua sia-sia.

Aku tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari, dan Rukia muncul di depan kamarku di hari kedua. Dengan masih berbalut seragam dan sekotak donat, dia datang.

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit," ujarnya.

"Memang tidak," sahutku sembari memberinya jalan agar bisa masuk ke kamarku.

Dia duduk dengan santai, jika di depanku dia memang melepas topeng anggun dan tenangnya, dia menjadi gadis yang berbeda dari yang ditunjukkannya di sekolah. Bagiku itu bukan masalah, karena aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Akan kuambilkan jus." Aku membuka pintu kamar berniat ke dapur.

"Kemarin Kaien menemuiku."

Kalimat Rukia membuatku urung beranjak. Jantungku memacu seketika. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Rukia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Dia mengembalikan suratku dan bilang terima kasih serta maaf."

Peganganku pada kenop pintu mengencang. Kucoba membayangkan perasaan Rukia saat itu dan rasa nyeri merayapi hatiku seketika.

"Dia juga menceritakan tentangmu." Suara Rukia pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Aku mendesah. "Apa pun yang kulakukan jangan kau pikirkan."

"Kau melakukannya untukku, kan? Karena kau menyukaiku."

Aku tak berani menatap Rukia. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyimpan rasa ini. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Namun, orang lain membocorkannya lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu, tapi aku─"

"Aku tahu. Tak perlu kau jelaskan." Kuputar kenop pintu kemudian ke luar. Aku tahu kalau Rukia tak menyukaiku, tapi tak sanggup mendengar pengakuannya langsung. Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa selemah ini.

.*.

Setelah hari itu tak ada lagi pembahasan tentang perasaan. Kami kembali berteman seperti biasa. Berbagi hari-hari kami seperti sedia kala. Lalu perpisahan itu tiba. Rukia memutuskan kembali ke kota asalnya setelah kenaikan kelas.

Aku mengantarnya ke stasiun hari itu. Menggandeng tangannya di depan loket penjualan karcis. Aku ingin memintanya untuk tidak pergi, tapi tak bisa. Tak sanggup membuatnya harus memilih antara sahabat atau keluarga. Namun, aku pun tak sanggup mengiringi kepergiannya dengan senyum. Rasanya ... menyakitkan.

Pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara menyatakan kereta Rukia akan segera tiba. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku di tangannya, sebuah isyarat agar dia tidak pergi. Namun, dia melepas tanganku dan melangkah pergi dengan mudahnya.

"Rukia!" Panggilanku membuatnya berhenti. Dia berbalik dan aku langsung memeluknya. "Katakan ini bukan sebuah perpisahan. Katakan bahwa kau akan kembali."

Dia tak menjawab, hanya membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Peringatan bahwa kereta akan segera berangkat menggema. Rukia melepas pelukanku dan berucap, "Sampai jumpa, Ichigo."

Setelah perpisahan di stasiun itu, Rukia tak memberiku kabar dan aku pun enggan menanyakan kabarnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa hatiku terkunci. Aku merasa dia meninggalkanku. Dia pergi dan aku di sini menunggunya kembali.

.*.

 _Hei, kau ... gadis mungil pecinta kelinci, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau merindukanku? Di sini, setiap hari aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan kembali?_

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Yuhuuu ... _long time no see._ Apa kabar?

Kali ini lagu Kanade yang menjadi ide dasar chapter ini, permintaan Ruichi15. Mungkin karena lama sekali baru saya bikin, teman-teman yang sempat ngasih saran lagu untuk drabble-drabble di fanfik ini, udah pada nggak baca lagi. Namun, akan saya usahakan menyelesaikan semua permintaan yang masuk di review chapter 1. Untuk yang review selain di chapter pertama, saya nggak bisa janji bikinin, tapi akan saya usahakan.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca fanfik ini. _Next chapter_ saya bakal bikin pesanannya IchiRuki HF, lagu David Archuleta yang judulnya a Thousand Miles.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

 _ **Omake~**_

.*.

Sakura selalu membawa kenangan lama. Kenangan tentang kau dan aku. Tentang pertemuan pertama, pertemanan, juga perpisahan kita.

Sudah setahun berlalu dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Pemuda yang membuatku tak pernah kesepian walau berada di kota asing. Dia temanku, sahabatku, dan orang yang menyukaiku. Meski kata suka itu tak pernah meluncur langsung dari bibirnya.

 _Hei, pemuda nyentrik berambut jingga, masih ingatkah kau akan hari itu? Ingatkah kau pada kenangan kita? Ingatkah kau padaku? Ataukah kau masih marah karena aku pergi?_

"Rukia!" Aku menoleh dan menjawab panggilan itu. "Ya, _Nee-chan_?"

"Mobinya sudah siap dan tasmu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Kau siap berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu bersama kakak Perempuanku, kususuri lorong mansion Kuchiki yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama setahun terakhir. Hari ini aku akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Rasanya sedih, tapi juga senang. Sebab perjalanan ini akan membawaku ke tempat di mana aku ingin berada.

"Kenapa Karakura, Rukia? Bukankah setahun lalu kau sudah meninggalkan kota itu?" tanya Nee-chan.

Aku tersenyum. "Karena ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui di sana."

"Kaien?"

Kugelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu siapa? Orang yang kau tunggu selama setahun ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Si bodoh yang tak mau datang mencariku, bahkan tak mau mengabariku sedikit pun."

"Kau juga tak mau mengabarinya."

Aku meringis. Itu adalah egoku. Aku ingin dia mengirimiku pesan lebih dulu, menanyakan kabarku, dan datang mencariku. Kini, aku menyesal karena sudah begitu egois dan tak mencoba memahami perasaannya. Luka di hatinya.

"Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Kukeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan ke nomor yang tak pernah kuhubungi selama dua belas bulan.

" _Aku akan datang. Bersiaplah."_

.*.


End file.
